


Больше, чем вы можете себе представить

by Verit



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verit/pseuds/Verit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-”В поисках Спока”. Джим размышляет, и не только.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше, чем вы можете себе представить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than You Could Know](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7168) by Liz.. 



> An old translation :) Thanks to Liz. for a wonderful text and letting me share it with non-English speakers.
> 
> Спасибо Бибигон за бетинг.

Темный коридор, легкий запах благовоний, тяжелая деревянная дверь. Холодок вулканского вечера на коже и холод страха на сердце; вряд ли ему когда-то удастся их забыть. Джим Кирк прижал ладонь к двери, рассеянно размышляя о том, сколь расточительно использовать дерево на бедной лесами планете, где нормой считались занавеси. Хотя у него мелькала мысль о том, что даже в монастыре определенное уединение необходимо. И представляет ли кто-нибудь, насколько им нужно побыть наедине? Или это у них - у него и Спока - на лбу написано, так, что каждый может увидеть?

Его рука лежала на дверном кольце, а сам он разрывался между необходимостью пойти к другу и пониманием, что слова "друг" теперь недостаточно. Как назвать двух людей, которые пожертвовали самым дорогим ради другого? Слово "друзья" больше им не подходит. Братья? Более близкое, более личное, нежели понятие "друзья", но это слово имело значения, ему и Споку не подходившие. Впрочем, однажды он его использовал; быть может, с Гарфом это было и правильно: слово обращалось к его прошлому - бывший капитан Звездного флота не мог не понимать силу отношений, которые иногда складывались в военной обстановке. Но какие братья? Не "братья по крови", в родственном или ритуальном смысле. Но и не "родственные души". Несмотря на все их сходство, они по-разному относились ко многим вещам. Кроме всего прочего, его чувства к Споку не были даже отдаленно похожи на братские - насколько он понимал и слово, и свои чувства.

Что же тогда? Ухура как-то раз упомянула _мевеси_ , а когда он надавил на нее, требуя перевода, она отмахнулась: дескать, это означает "спутники жизни" в культуре какой-то малоизученной планеты. Ему сразу показалось, что это не все, что за этим скрывается нечто большее. Он встал в дверях, приподняв бровь "по-споковски" и не выпускал Ухуру, пока та не сдалась. Действительно, "спутники жизни": _мевеси_ были так тесно переплетены между собой физически и эмоционально, что если один был ранен или болен, со вторым часто происходило то же. _Мевеси_ умирали вместе - настолько связанные, что один выжить без другого не мог. Он представил себя и Спока в таком свете и был шокирован реакцией собственного сознания - страх, сильный и резкий; очевидно, какая-то правда в этом есть. Как часто за многие годы они пренебрегали всем остальным, чтобы сохранить жизни друг друга? Он с сухой иронией подумал, что люди не жертвуют всем ради того, без кого могут обойтись. Если вспомнить их ранние дни рядом, на ум в первую очередь приходили _пон-фарр_ Спока и случай в Толианском пространстве. Но были и другие происшествия - гораздо больше, чем было известно Звездному флоту. Последняя его эскапада всего лишь получила наибольшую огласку. Однако концепция _мевеси_ была им обоим чуждой, взращенной далеко и от Земли, и от Вулкана, в месте с совершенно другой историей и обществом.

Его мысли крутились вокруг слова "любовники". Ну вот, подумал он, я сказал это, и глубины Стикса - или как говорят у них на Вулкане? - не разверзлись подо мной. В конце концов, это просто слово, и если другие связывали его с физическим влечением - ну и что? _Любовники - это люди, которые любят друг друга, вот и все._ Или не так? _Любовники - это люди, которые столь важны друг для друга, что больше ничего не имеет значения._ Он поморщился: стар уже для подобной романтической чуши. _Спок бы точно наградил меня одним из своих взглядов._

Он позволил дверному кольцу беззвучно вернуться на место, и с тихим вздохом прислонился к стене. Одним из его взглядов... Это очень точно подводило к главной проблеме. Как бы Спок вообще на это посмотрел? Учитывая, где он был, что он пережил, вряд ли можно ожидать, что он будет говорить о таких глупостях. _Без сомнения, он сейчас сконцентрирован на проблеме космической метафизики, в то время как все, чего хочу я - это пойти туда и обнять его, доказать себе, что он действительно в порядке._ Он представил это себе и мысленно рассмеялся. _И я говорю о предположениях других людей!.. Мои намерения, возможно, невинны, но мне все равно хочется касаться его._

Давнее воспоминание всплыло в его спутанных мыслях: Америка двадцатого века; дешевый отель, где остановились они со Споком; Эдит Килер на вершине лестницы; ее внезапное падение, и то, как он мгновенно бросился к ней. Он хотел прижать ее к себе, всеми своими органами чувств ощутить, что она в порядке, она цела - и он бы сделал это, если бы не Спок, наблюдающий от двери. Неожиданно та же необходимость обнять Спока показалась куда менее невинной, сопряженной с фрейдистским подтекстом. Но, в конце концов, он говорил о Споке, все таком же холодном и рациональном вулканце, даже если он и смягчился от долгого людского влияния. С вулканцами следует просто вести себя прилично, а их этикет позаботится об остальном.  
Он мог представить, как обвивает руками Спока не более, чем - чем адмирала Морроу. Значит, решено. Он постучит и войдет, и скажет слова, которых требует их долгая дружба ( _Мы так рады видеть вас, мистер Спок... нет, не благодарите нас - вы сделали для нас много больше... да, я чересчур эмоционален, но вы же знаете, я человек_ ). Он попытался собрать вместе всю логику, весь разум, что мог, и выпрямился. Где-то за всей этой взрослой решительностью маленький мальчик в слезах бежал к своему другу - с протянутыми руками, за поддержкой, за утешением, за простой радостью близости любимого товарища. Джим проигнорировал этого мальчика и уверенно потянулся к дверному кольцу.

Дверь распахнулась перед его лицом, и он едва успел отдернуть руку, чтобы не наткнуться на нос Сарека.

\- Простите, - запинаясь, сказал он. - Я как раз хотел постучать...

Сарек взял его за руку - невероятный жест для вулканца - и отвел от двери.

\- Кирк, - сказал он. - Адмирал. Вы и Спок...

Казалось, он затруднялся в выборе слов, и Джиму неожиданно представилась смехотворная картина, как Сарек вопрошал: _Каковы ваши намерения относительно моего сына?_ Он с трудом подавил эту мысль и заставил себя выглядеть обеспокоенным.

\- Да, посол?

Сарек смерил его взглядом и покачал головой.

\- Нет, - сказал он. - Я не буду говорить. Даже если я ничего больше не осознал за эти годы, то я хотя бы смог понять, что не могу решать за моего сына.

Он отошел в сторону и кивнул Джиму на дверь.

\- Адмирал, вы недавно сказали мне, что Спок для вас значит больше, чем я могу себе представить. Я надеюсь, что эти слова не были дешевой мелодрамой.

А затем он ушел, и вся новообретенная уверенность Джима рассыпалась, как карточный домик. Он вернулся к тому, с чего начал.

Он поднял дрожащую руку и открыл дверь. В широкой оконной нише на другом конце комнаты сидел Спок, вглядываясь в далекие горы за окном. Когда Джим вошел, он обернулся и встал, но не заговорил. Снаружи пламенело вечернее солнце, и темная тень Спока падала на плиты пола. Все годы, что Джим знал его, Споку всегда было немного не по себе на родной планете или в окружении других вулканцев. Теперь же он был истинным вулканцем - инопланетянином. Белая роба сменилась чем-то темным и простым, подвязанным шнурком (Джим в неожиданном смятении вспомнил, что так одеваются монахи). Неужели им удалось возродить его физическое тело лишь для того, чтобы потерять Спока в монашеских порядках этого места? Это была бы поистине жестокая насмешка. "Надо будет попросить его помолиться за меня, - подумал Джим. - В этот раз мне понадобится вся возможная помощь".

Некоторые из его мыслей, должно быть, отразились на лице, ибо Спок поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Джимом. Его глаза смотрели с опаской, и внезапно Джим понял: _Господи, он так же напуган, как и я!_ Он покрыл оставшееся между ними пространство в три шага - с протянутыми руками и открытым сердцем. Он почувствовал, как глупая улыбка расплывается на его лице - и ему было все равно.

Он ожидал, что Спок возьмет его за руки, но вместо этого обнаружил себя в объятиях _Спока_ , крепко прижатым к грубой ткани; а в его ушах раздавался дрожащий шепот вулканца: "Я не мог коснуться тебя. Стекло, Джим, - я не мог коснуться тебя!"

Его сердце пело, но он сказал только: "Теперь я здесь, касайся, сколько хочешь". Они всегда были сильными друг ради друга; по очереди поддерживали своим спокойствием и уверенностью, когда другому было необходимо плечо - в образном или буквальном смысле. Через минуту или две Спок возьмет свои эмоции под контроль, а Джим сможет дать волю дрожащим слезам. Но пока он мог лишь говорить: "Все в порядке, родной. Все будет хорошо".


End file.
